


L'epoca della stoltezza

by MaryFangirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: È inevitabile che due persone simili, trascorrendo parecchie ore insieme, formino uno stretto rapporto. L è stato uno stolto a non averlo mai considerato, e se ne accorge soprattutto quando Light si fa del male attraverso la propria testardaggine.





	L'epoca della stoltezza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Age of Foolishness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683013) by [mewgirl1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995). 



Una cosa che L aveva notato durante il suo continuo monitoraggio del sospettato era che Light spesso dimenticava di mangiare. Era ostinato durante il lavoro quando gli altri pranzavano e insisteva che avrebbe mangiato in seguito. Poi, presto giungeva la notte e Light persisteva nel voler andare a letto per fare una bella dormita.  
"Dovresti mangiare di più" disse L una sera mentre Light era sotto la doccia. Si appoggiò alla porta della cabina, giocando con la catena.  
"Cosa intendi?" chiese Light, sembrando sinceramente confuso. "Mangio un sacco"  
"Hai saltato la colazione e la cena oggi" disse L, usando le dita per contare i pasti, "Così come la cena e il pranzo ieri. Penso tu non abbia mangiato nulla il giorno prima ancora"  
"Senti chi parla" disse Light ridendo. "Tu non mangi altro che dolci"  
"Almeno è qualcosa"  
"Aumenta la tua pressione sanguigna. Forse è per questo che sei sempre così irritante"  
"Questa è una cosa che Kira potrebbe dire"  
Con un sospiro esasperato, Light si zittì e proseguì la sua doccia. Il suono dell'acqua era rilassante. L reclinò il capo all'indietro mentre i suoi capelli umidi sgocciolavano sul pavimento. Era compiaciuto del calore del bagno e lo era ancora di più per aver zittito Light con successo. L gli lanciò un'occhiata da dietro la porta opaca. Avvertiva un piacevole calore in petto e stava cercando di ignorarlo da settimane.  
Nel pensare al suo piano per dimostrare che Light era Kira, L non aveva considerato un fattore. Le persone che trascorrevano molto tempo insieme tendevano ad avvicinarsi l'una all'altra. Era per quel motivo che ci si faceva degli amici a scuola o al lavoro. Era una semplice verità del mondo. Non era d'aiuto il fatto che Light e L fossero due persone naturalmente adatte l'una per l'altra. Entrambi erano geni circondati da idioti. L chiuse gli occhi. Le partite notturne a scacchi non contribuivano a mantenere la loro relazione professionale. Né il modo in cui Light gli chiedeva tranquillamente del suo passato e lui non poteva fare a meno di rispondere, pur con vaghi dettagli. Light aveva imparato su di lui più di qualunque altra persona, a parte Watari. L pensò ai caldi occhi marroni di Light e non poté trattenersi dal sorridere appena. Non era d'aiuto il fatto che Light Yagami fosse bellissimo.  
Un improvviso schianto interruppe i suoi pensieri. Si voltò con un lieve cipiglio, "Light?", non ci fu risposta. "Light!" in un istante, L era in piedi e spalancò la porta della doccia. Il sangue mulinava sulle mattonelle chiare fino allo scarico. Una macchia di sangue sulla maniglia della porta rivelava dove Light aveva sbattuto la testa, e al momento lui era steso privo di sensi sul piatto della doccia. "Non ascolti mai" disse L a denti stretti. Fermò l'acqua e si allungò ad afferrare Light, urtando con la spalla. Vedendo che non si riprese subito, L chiamò Watari. Era tarda serata, molti dei membri della task force se n'erano andati da tempo. L vagò avanti e indietro davanti al letto, attendendo che Light si svegliasse. La ferita sulla testa era superficiale, ma probabilmente avrebbe quantomeno riportato una concussione cerebrale. Light si stiracchiò leggermente, tirando la catena. Immediatamente, L si girò. Light batté le palpebre, sollevando il capo con aria assonnata. "Dove?" chiese Light con una voce soffice. "Dove sono?"  
"A letto" disse L. "Sei caduto nella doccia"  
Gli occhi di Light erano nebulosi mentre lo guardava. "Ryuuga?" disse, con una mano sulla fronte. "No, L"  
"La possibilità che tu riporti una concussione è aumentata dal 20% all'80%" disse L con certezza. Tornò indietro, sedendosi sul letto accanto a Light, con le ginocchia contro il petto. "Light, ricordi cos'è successo prima che perdessi i sensi?"  
"Ti comportavi in modo insopportabile" disse Light con la traccia di un sorriso. "Ma considerato che è così per la maggior parte del tempo, direi che non soffro di amnesia"  
"Sei svenuto perché non stai mangiando come si deve"  
"Forse la doccia era troppo calda", lo sguardo di Light stava tornando lucido. Si mise a sedere, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e avvertendo il bendaggio che aveva intorno al capo. "Forse è per lo stress dovuto al fatto che continui a insistere che io sia Kira"  
L si mangiucchiò il pollice mentre Light gli lanciava un'occhiata accusatoria, "Comunque, è successo e ora sto bene", si rimise steso e si girò, rivolgendo volutamente la schiena a L.  
"Non ammetti mai di avere bisogno di aiuto" disse piano L. Era un altro tratto del carattere di Light che aveva notato. Era testardo al punto da autodistruggersi. Light non rispose.  
Pur non avendo intenzione di dormire, L rimase seduto sul letto. Mentre le ore trascorrevano, rimase ad osservare Light con attenzione. Il ragazzo dormì sonoramente e si rigirò durante la notte. Non era la prima volta che L osservava Light mentre dormiva, ma non gli era mai stato così vicino. La notte sembrava essere uno dei pochi momenti in cui Light appariva realmente in pace. Erano trascorse tre ore da quando si era addormentato. Con un po' di egoismo, L allungò la mano e gli carezzò gentilmente la guancia. Light si mosse, aprendo gli occhi.  
"Cosa?" chiese.  
"È meglio che ti svegli ogni tre ore"  
"Oh" Light richiuse gli occhi, sembrando non notare come le dita di L si attardarono sulla sua guancia.  
Le successive ore trascorsero lentamente e con altrettanta lentezza L si rese conto di essere in grossi guai. La finestra era parzialmente aperta, gettando ombre d'argento lungo il viso dormiente di Light. Nuovamente, L si ricordò della bellezza di Light. Ancora una volta, dovendolo svegliare, L si allungò a toccargli la guancia.  
Mormorando tra sé, Light riuscì a prendergli la mano, "Sto bene. Fammi riposare un po'"  
"Suppongo che tu sia lucido"  
Light non gli lasciò la mano, e L cominciò a dubitare della sua dichiarazione precedente. Era steso, con la mano leggermente posata su quella di L nel cuscino. Con un brusco sospiro, L disse a se stesso di dover togliere la mano, ma non fu capace di muoversi. C'erano due tipi di calore che provenivano dalla mano di Light. Uno era un calore fisico, quello della sua pelle. L'altro era un calore profondo, qualcosa che si faceva spazio nel suo petto. Fu quello che lo portò a scostarsi. Guardando l'orologio, L sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto svegliare Light un'altra volta.  
"Light" disse piano, evitando di toccarlo. Light si girò sulla schiena, aprendo gli occhi. "Beh, sembra che ti sia svegliato facilmente questa volta"  
"Non dormi mai?" chiese Light.  
"Non quando c'è qualcosa di importante da fare"  
Tornando sul fianco, Light guardò L con un'espressione disorientata e stanca. "Stenditi per un po'. Giuro che non morirò se eviterai di svegliarmi in continuazione"  
"Non sono stanco"  
"Allora fingi di dormire per il mio bene"  
Dopo un momento di riflessione, L si sdraiò e con titubanza tirò su le coperte. Si ritrovò più vicino a Light di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto. Il freddo metallo della catena risucchiava il suo calore, passando sopra il braccio e le caviglie. C'era un'espressione affettuosa sul viso di Light. Richiuse gli occhi, ripiombando nel sonno. L si ritrovò a fissarlo, assorbendo ogni centimetro del suo volto. Di nuovo, si allungò e toccò delicatamente la sua guancia, consentendo alle dita di vagare sulle sue labbra.  
"Dormi, L"  
Sobbalzando con aria scandalizzata, L si girò. Mantenne lo sguardo incollato sulla parete. Per quella notte non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di svegliare Light.  
Il mattino dopo, Light non fece colazione. L lo osservò con intensità mentre si toglieva le bende prima che arrivassero i membri della task force. Quando Watari portò una fetta di torta a L, questi prese il patto e roteò verso Light con la sedia, appoggiandogli il piatto davanti. "Cosa c'è, Ryuzaki?" chiese Light.  
"Non hai fatto colazione"  
"Non ho fame"  
Serrando appena le labbra, L infilzò la torta con la forchetta, ne staccò un grosso pezzo e lo tese verso Light. Questi lo guardò con un mix di irritazione e divertimento.  
"Dovresti mangiarne un po'" disse L.  
"Sto bene"  
"Light", L abbassò la voce, "Mangia la torta o dirò a tuo padre che sei svenuto per non aver mangiato abbastanza"  
Light grugnì qualcosa tra sé e con titubanza accettò il pezzo di torta dalla forchetta di L. "Grazie".  
Senza che gli venisse richiesto, Watari posò un altro piatto con la torta davanti a Light. "Mangia la tua colazione"  
"Un pezzo di torta non è una colazione" protestò Light, ma prese comunque la forchetta.  
Quando il giorno dopo L notò che Light non pranzò, dichiarò che tutti avrebbero dovuto pranzare obbligatoriamente da quel momento. Light lo fissò con aria seccata. Quando tutti se ne furono andati, Light si girò verso di lui.  
"Non sono un bambino! Perché insisti nel trattarmi come se non sapessi badare a me stesso!"  
"Perché è così" disse L semplicemente. "Sarebbe imprudente da parte mia permettere al mio principale sospettato di morire"  
"Non posso crederci!" Light si voltò per andarsene, ma venne trattenuto dalla catena. Vi si attaccò, stringendola fra le mani. "Per un momento, ho pensato che ti importasse realmente e che lo stessi dimostrando a modo tuo, ma ovviamente no. Fa solo parte del grande schema per dimostrare che sono Kira, non è così?"  
"So che sei Kira", nel momento in cui quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, L capì che era la cosa sbagliata da dire.  
Light strattonò rabbiosamente la catena, tirando giù L dalla sedia, ma non andò lontano. S'infilò in bagno e chiuse la porta sbattendola, portando la catena ad essere ulteriormente tesa. L si sedette vicino alla porta. Appoggiò il capo sulle ginocchia, pensando a cosa poter dire per rassicurare Light. Non riuscì a pensare a nulla. Trascorse quasi un'ora prima che Light aprisse la porta. Aveva un'espressione normale mentre raggiungeva il letto, intenzionato chiaramente a mettersi a dormire.  
"Non hai cenato" disse piano L.  
"Forse dovrei morire di fame" scattò Light. "Così rimarrai senza il tuo principale sospettato e capirai di esserti sbagliato!"  
In circostanze normali, L si sarebbe sentito soddisfatto da aver provocato Light abbastanza per fargli perdere la sua compostezza. Tuttavia, l'aria ferita che luccicava negli occhi di Light schiacciò qualsiasi sentimento compiaciuto di L dovuto alla sua esplosione.  
"Light-"  
"Continuerai a fingere di tenere a me tra un'accusa e l'altra?" chiese Light. Fece un passo verso L, svettando su di lui dato che L ancora non si era alzato dal pavimento. "Eri anche solo lontanamente sincero quando hai detto che sono il tuo primo amico?"  
"Sì"  
Light fece una smorfia, incredulo. Serrò i pugni e L si domandò se lo avrebbe colpito di nuovo. Light distolse ancora lo sguardo, coprendo gli occhi con i capelli. "Non abbiamo trascorso un solo momento insieme in cui tu non abbia sospettato che io sono Kira"  
"No, infatti"  
Light lo colpì. L quasi lo calciò di rimando, ma si ricordò della sua concussione. Colpì con forza il pavimento e rimase fermo per un momento, col fiatone.  
"Ti odio!", per una qualche ragione, le parole di Light bruciavano. Si allontanò, tirando la catena con veemenza per poter dirigersi verso il letto e sdraiarsi. L si morse il labbro, resistendo all'urgenza di gridare per via dell'acuto dolore provocato dal metallo che gli tagliò la pelle. Si alzò, la testa gli vorticava per via del pugno di Light. Raggiungendo il letto, L si sedette accanto a lui. Light si allontanò ancora di più, posizionandosi il più possibile vicino al bordo opposto del letto.  
Light smise completamente di mangiare. All'inizio, L si domandò se non fosse una semplice tattica per convincerlo di non essere Kira. Rimase zitto, osservando Light che trascorse diversi giorni senza consumare un pasto. Non parlarono molto, limitandosi a qualche parola durante tutto il tempo. Più L osservava Light, più si rendeva conto che Light era sinceramente arrabbiato. Dopo quattro interi giorni in cui Light non mangiò, L parlò, offrendogli un pezzo della sua torta, "Dovresti provarne un po'" disse, "è molto buona".  
"Smettila" disse Light, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal computer.  
"Puoi avere la mia torta" L offrì tutto il piatto. Light serrò le mani, ma L era certo che non si sarebbe adirato di fronte al resto della task force. "Insisto" L si fece più vicino, tendendo il piatto con una mano e toccando gentilmente la spalla di Light con l'altra. "È una Red Velvet. Lo ammetto, è un po' abbondante, ma-"  
"Smettila di prendermi in giro!" Light schiaffeggiò il piatto di L e lo fece schiantare a terra, attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti. Il viso di Light era stravolto da un'espressione omicida. "Non siamo amici!"  
"Light?" Soichiro si alzò, avvicinandosi a loro con espressione preoccupata. "Stai bene?"  
Immediatamente, la maschera di Light si rimise al suo posto. "Sono solo un po' stressato" disse con quel suo sorriso falso. L si domandò come fosse possibile che tutti si bevessero quella farsa. Soichiro annuì.  
L si mordicchiò il pollice, distogliendo lo sguardo. Light era lontano dallo stare bene. Era pallido e spesso inciampava mentre camminava. La ferita sulla testa non era ancora guarita completamente e sarebbe trascorso ancora più tempo se Light avesse continuato a rifiutarsi di mangiare. Ancora peggio, la fiducia tra Light e L si era del tutto frantumata. L aveva esagerato troppo nell'insistere che Light fosse Kira. Qualcosa era cambiato durante la prigionia di Light, L aveva sospettato, osservandolo sempre di più, che Kira avesse la possibilità di spostarsi da una persona all'altra. Avrebbe dovuto dare voce ai propri pensieri invece di insistere con la storia che Light fosse Kira. O meglio, invece di insistere che Light fosse ancora Kira.  
La sera successiva, Light stava tossendo. L alzò lo sguardo dal laptop, osservando la figura raggomitolata di Light sul letto. "Stai bene?"  
"Lasciami in pace" disse Light con una sorta di piagnucolio. Non era da lui risultare così debole. L si allungò a toccargli gentilmente la spalla. "Smettila", disse il ragazzo con voce rauca. L si accigliò e si abbassò ad appoggiare il dorso della mano sulla sua fronte. Come si era aspettato, la pelle di Light era calda. "Smettila"  
"Sei malato" disse L, "La tua testardaggine è seriamente autodistruttiva"  
"Non sono malato"  
"La task force lavorerà senza di noi domani. Devi riposare"  
"Sto bene!"  
"E mangerai un po' di zuppa domani mattina"  
"Ti odio" borbottò Light. Quelle parole bruciarono.  
"Mi dispiace che la pensi così"  
Con L che si rifiutava di spostarsi dal letto, Light si rassegnò a rimanere sdraiato per tutto il giorno. Watari portò un piatto di zuppa, e Light mangiò lentamente. Era molto pallido. L lo osservò, rimanendo zitto. Dopo aver mangiato, Light appoggiò il piatto di lato e tornò a sdraiarsi.  
"Dormirò ancora un po'"  
"Okay"  
La tosse di Light peggiorò in mattinata. A un certo punto L mise da parte il suo laptop e osservò Light riposare con un'espressione preoccupata. Quando Light aprì gli occhi e li sollevò, aveva un'aria puramente infelice.  
"Chiedo a Watari di portare dell'altra zuppa"  
Light annuì debolmente. La sua malattia aveva eliminato molta della sua ostinazione. Conscio di ciò, L colse rapidamente l'occasione per potersi spiegare.  
"A me importa di te" disse velocemente. "E per quanto riguarda Kira, ho ipotizzato da un po' che il potere di Kira potrebbe essere capace di spostarsi quindi ora tu-"  
"Non parlare di Kira" mormorò Light.  
"D'accordo"  
Dopo aver mangiato il secondo piatto di zuppa, Light si sdraiò nuovamente, ma guardando verso L. Era un po' meno pallido, ma il suo respiro era ancora affaticato. L sussultò quando la tosse riprese. Si abbassò e gli toccò leggermente la spalla. Light non protestò e L si mise a disegnare piccoli cerchi sulla sua schiena.  
"L" esalò piano Light.  
"Ryuzaki" disse L.  
"Zitto, sono malato. Posso chiamarti L"  
"Pensavo che non volessi avere nulla a che fare con me"  
Invece di parlare, Light gli si avvicinò e gli fece abbassare le gambe, appoggiandovi il capo. Sorpreso, L lo fissò, insicuro su come procedere. "Continua a toccarmi sulla schiena" disse Light, e sembrava più ordinarlo che chiederlo. Continuò a tossire e si rannicchiò più vicino a L.  
Considerata la situazione, L obbedì. Accarezzò la schiena di Light con la mano, sfregando per un po' finché il tessuto della maglietta di Light non gli irritò la pelle. Poi, con cautela infilò la mano sotto la maglietta, sentendo la sua pelle morbida. Era bruciante mentre gli accarezzava la schiena. Cos'aveva portato Light ad essere così arrabbiato con lui all'improvviso? L se lo domandò mentre rimaneva lì con Light appoggiato sulle sue gambe. L meditò sulle ultime settimane. Ripensò al tempo che avevano trascorso insieme. Alcuni ricordi riemersero nella sua mente. Pensò a come Light si illuminava quando lo lodava. Ricordò quando aveva beccato Light a fissarlo, più di una volta. Pensò a come Light fosse più vicino a lui di chiunque altro, più vicino di quanto la catena rendesse necessario. Poi, ovviamente, pensò a come Light aveva cercato di tenergli la mano la notte successiva alla caduta nella doccia. Ancora una volta, il petto di L venne invaso dal calore.  
"C'è l'80% di probabilità che tu sia innamorato di me"  
Light non rispose.  
"Sei innamorato di me?"  
Light seppellì il viso nelle gambe di L, nascondendo di proposito la propria espressione.  
"Lo sei"  
"Certamente la dice lunga sul mio buon senso, no" mormorò Light, "Sono un idiota", si mise a sedere di scatto, barcollando per quel movimento rapido. I suoi occhi erano mezzi chiusi e sembrava assonnato. La mano di L era ancora ferma sulla sua schiena, aiutandolo a stare in equilibrio. L pensò di poter sentire il battito del suo cuore. "O forse è la sindrome di Stoccolma", si abbassò in avanti e premette le labbra su quelle di L. Il calore della febbre era incandescente.  
"Light" sussurrò L mentre l'altro si scostava. Lo spinse gentilmente sulla schiena, attirandolo in un altro bacio. Scivolando sul letto, L si stese, portando Light sul proprio petto. "Devi riposare di più", disse riprendendo a disegnare delicati cerchi sulla schiena di Light, mentre questi tornava a tossire. L'altra mano si posò sui suoi capelli, lisciandoli prima di infilarvi le dita.  
"L, resta con me"  
"Lo farò"  
Quando Watari giunse con la cena, inviò un piccolo sorriso a L, ma non disse nulla. L portò delicatamente la mano sulla guancia di Light. "Svegliati" disse. Light tossì e nascose il viso nel suo petto. "Light, non fare il testardo"  
Mettendosi lentamente a sedere, Light incontrò lo sguardo severo di L. Nuovamente, Light si fece in avanti e lo baciò. Le sue labbra parevano meno bollenti, ma lui non sembrava ancora essersi ripreso.  
"La febbre sta scendendo" disse L. Si allungò e afferrò il piatto di zuppa. "Prendi". Light obbedì, ma rimase incollato a L.  
Il malessere di Light calò nei successivi giorni, fino a che il ragazzo non tornò ai suoi soliti compiti. Light riprese a mangiare. Di tanto in tanto, saltava ancora qualche pasto, ma non fece nulla che portasse L a preoccuparsi. Soltanto nella quiete della loro stanza Light lo baciava. L assaporava ognuno di quei baci rubati, mettendo da parte ogni dubbio sul fatto che Light fosse Kira. Era irrazionale, ma L aveva preso la sua decisione.  
"Light" disse piano una sera. La sua mano era sulla guancia di Light mentre apriva le manette. Light guardò i loro polsi, poi il viso di L, l'espressione confusa.  
"Facciamo la doccia insieme stasera?"  
Light trattenne il respiro. "Okay" concordò. "Facciamola"  
Dopo la doccia, L non riprese le manette e Light non disse nulla. Si stesero insieme nel letto, L tracciò i lineamenti di Light con le dita. Light prese la sua mano e gli baciò i polpastrelli. "Ti amo".  
"Ti amo anch'io".


End file.
